Talk:Bandits
Delete candidate I oppose the deletion. It's an article about a type of enemy and character within the DA universe, which I think is "valid" enough for an article. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 17:55, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Not really, as there is nothing special about DA bandits: they don't have any codex entries and their motivation is same as that of real-world highwaymen: they rob and kill vulnerable travellers for money and other valuables, which is something our potential readers can figure out themselves. The only meaningful information we can put there are their skills - and IMO, this information is better placed on the locations/quest pages, as than it would be much easier to navigate. After all, new players would much rather learn about unnotable enemies on the areas where they're encountered than visit one page bunching them together (or worse, visit separate pages for every time devs feel a need to slightly change the names). 4Ferelden (talk) 06:59, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :They are encountered enough in Dragon Age, unlike witches which was a one-time encounter. So I'll argue they are notable, just not on the same scale of bears (which are arguably not as notable, but they have a codex entry—that doesn't mean they need to have an article, but I think they are notable enough to have one). If there are a lot of abilities to be listed, they are better off on this page than anywhere else. Locations and quests page should not have to list their abilities every time, unless there are very few things to list. :I argue it is far easier to read a page without too much information that isn't related to what the player will be looking for. If they are looking at a location page, I think they are most likely expecting the page to be about the location, not the enemy. This is true for other pages. --'''D. (talk · ) 16:02, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I, for the record, oppose the deletion. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 04:22, April 11, 2012 (UTC) : Um, right, forgot to put why. Basically, they are encountered in a wide range of encounters in addition to using different fighting styles and talents, and as D-day has pointed out it is silly to list abilities for bandits on each and every page they are mentioned as opposed to a central page that can be linked to. I think the article should be updated and expanded, not removed. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 21:05, April 13, 2012 (UTC) OK, but what if the enemies behave like bandits but aren't actually called bandits? In Lothering, you have bandits, mercenary archers and rogues, you have thugs in many other locations (Back Alley Justice is the prime example) and in one Back Alley encounter you're assaulted by 7 rogues. I think it is much simpler to list the abilities of all such non-specific enemies on their location/quest page than create a separate page with nothing but list of locations and abilities. Tables should be used to imprive readability when this becomes an issue. 4Ferelden (talk) 13:49, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Rogues are supposed to be a different type of enemy as far as I know, like if your encountered blood mages and maleficarum. Mercenary archers would be "Mercenary", rogues as "Rogues". I don't think we're going to agree on placing abilities on location and quest pages, unless it's so small there isn't a need. 16:21, April 17, 2012 (UTC) So now you suggest a separate page for mercenaries (that are encountered even less often) and for rogues (making a separate page for whom would interfere with the rogue class page)? I propose that we modify all the location articles like I suggested, with the use of tables, etc. than create the separate page per enemy as per your proposal. Than we'll see which would be more practically feasible. 4Ferelden (talk) 01:38, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :It is true there isn't a lot of mercenaries in Dragon Age: Origins, but there's enough information about them for Dragon Age II to warrant a page. The official guide dedicates at least half a page about it, with elemental resistances and traits, including a mercenary captain. :How would creating an article for rogue enemies interfere with the class page though? We make a distinction between blood magic and the specialization of blood mage from both games. 01:46, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'd like to add the reason why I am against this is because it sets a precedent that we should merge abilities for location or quest, but there is no consistency as to when they should be done. It is much organized if all abilities are always on strategy pages or the enemy's page for most, if not, all enemies encountered in-game. For example, on Canyon Road, we have a list of enemies that have separated pages and other enemies that could potentially only appear on this encounter. I believe it'll be inconsistent to list only abilities for some, and not the rest, on this page. 02:31, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Since this discussion isn't about deleting the page anymore, I started a forum thread about abilities being merged with quest and location pages here. 03:39, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Was this ever resolved one way or the other? If so, is it the tag or the page that needs to be removed? --''--Isolationistmagi'' 05:54, August 2, 2012 (UTC) No, not really. I'm still of my original opinion regarding this page, but as D-Day pointed out, a major overhaul would be needed to organise this in a fully accurate, consistent way, something I simply don't have time for. As such, the tag should be removed. 4Ferelden (talk) 08:10, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Done, I've replaced it with a cleanup tag for when someone does have the time for it. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 03:38, August 8, 2012 (UTC)